1. Field of the Invention
The Invention relates to a Reflective and Penetrative Scanning Apparatus, more specifically to a composite design of a Scanning Apparatus whereby both Reflective scanning and Penetrative scanning are accommodated in the same Scanning Assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
By and large conventional Reflective Optic Image Scanning Apparatus, such as those seen in the markets today, typically achieves the operation of scanning of penetrative scripts, such as, for example, slides, projection films, negative films, and the like, by the provision of a downsweeping module, such as, for example, an overhung lamp, light guide, or backlight board, on the upper lid. However, light emitted from the overhead light source module will be damped by two layers of glass, one layer being integral with the overhung light source module to protect the lamp, and the other layer being embodied with the scanner assembly itself to bear the penetrative script, so that the gravity is redoubled due to factors such as glass cleanliness, levelness, and light transmissivity, on the one hand, and due to Newton Ring effect the quality of the image being scanned will go down, which renders unlikely any attempt to raise the price of the product, let alone any effort to improve the quality of the image feature of so-called high resolution scanner assemblies.
Some composite Reflective/Penetration Dual Platform Scanner Assemblies have been disclosed whereby the Light Source to serve Penetrative Script Scanning purpose goes through but one layer of glass the Light Source to project onto the Penetrative Script with respect to which scanning is to be run, and an operation as such will yield a relatively better scanning quality. Unfortunately, such assemblies suffer from common drawbacks such as those recited below:
(1) At east one rotatable lens is needed to switch Light Paths. If only a lens which is originally intended for application in a reflection of Light Source is used to serve as a rotatable or moving element, then its rotation when used on prolonged basis would indeed result in deviation, which would in turn be reflected in a lowering of scanning quality, and for that reason, this alternative is not feasible for use in high precision scanners.
(2) In certain applications there is a need to employ a xe2x80x9cLight Splitterxe2x80x9d which in the course of penetrative scripts will, shield, by reflection or refraction, substantial amounts of light beam. Such light splitters degrade the image quality and are therefore also not appropriate for use in high precision scanners.
(3) In certain applications there is a need to employ switchable light shielders so as to proceed with switch-actuated light shielding operation, executed either in a reflective mode or penetrative mode. In such applications it is therefore necessary to provide additionally a series of transmission or drive elements to transmit the light shielders, incurring not only an increase in costs, but also increased failure rates.
While it is also possible to effect composite reflective/penetrative scanning operation by the coordination on the part of a conventional Chassis whereby the lens required for the reflective/penetrative operation on the ambulatory platform must run or turn about an angle or be arranged at different angular settings so as to accommodate differently configured Light Paths, these efforts would necessitate plenty of elements, and components of complicated structure. In addition switching between a reflective mode of operation and a penetrative one is preconditioned by a motor driving to displace the lens to an angle, the lens being a mobile component in this connection. However, since the lens is subjected to forced displacement, this will bring about very appreciable deviation after prolonged use, that will inevitably bring about a lowering in the quality of scanning performance, for that reason such a design is not feasible for use in high precision scanners.
There are other known devices that are multiple-function Image Shooting, which also derives its objective of reflective/Penetrative scanning by switching the Light Path by means of a Light Factioning Prism of which the angle of rotation may be chosen optionally, but one such known structure is adapted only for the scanning of smaller objects, for example, Bust Photo or Photo Film, where a lower scanning resolution is permissible, but it can hardly do a barely acceptable job in scanning objects of a larger size.
In fact if only it is desirable to have at disposition a Precision Grade Scanner Device capable of scanning objects of a larger size, size B3, for example, and scanning objects of a larger size, size B3, for example, and which exhibits an excellent sweeping performance for example representing an optic resolution of 1 200 dpi or better, one will have to employ Charge Coupling Device (CCD) with a higher resolution and further, due to a longer Light Path required for the production of a clear image, a double reflector module capable of relative movement to each other at a speed ratio of 2 to 1, by then the Total Track of Light Path on which the production of image depends is amply extended to serve the purpose of a clear image presentation.
Regrettably, as aforementioned, all prior art scanner device composite reflective/penetrative scanning capability that are structurally devoid of a light hood, upper, overhung light source or backlight board, cannot be used in combination with aforementioned 2 to 1 speed ratio relative movement double reflector module. They therefore fail to yield a stable and high quality penetrative scanning image when operated to scan larger size objects, so improvement in this concern is needed.
The primary object the invention, therefore, is to provide a composite reflective/penetrative scanning apparatus which comprises a 2:1 speed ratio double movement reflector module quality scanning of larger size scripts with elevated scanning performances, and with the reflector lens being attached to the ambulatory reflector and as such immobilized from rotation or displacement, so that a more accurate positioning is made possible and resulting in better and more stable scanning performance.
The objectives of the present invention can/be accomplished by a reflective and Penetrative Scanning Apparatus which has a body, a first ambulatory reflection module, a second ambulatory reflection module, a lens assembly, an image shooting unit and an adjustment means. The body incorporates a Reflective Script Platform and a Penetrative Script Platform. The First Ambulatory Reflection Module is equipped with two Light Sources and two mirrors with which to produce two different Light Paths such that once the switching goes to the First Light Path, a light that is emitted from the Light Source will travel by way of the Reflective Script Platform to the Lens Assembly and the Image Shooting Unit, to execute Reflective Scanning operation and when the switching goes to the second Light Path, another light that is emitted from the Light Source will travel by way of the Penetrative Script Platform to the Lens Assembly and the Image Shooting Unit, to execute Penetrative Scanning Operation.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the invention further incorporates a tow pan which can be introduced into said access port.